The rated power of a wind turbine is defined in IEC 61400 as the maximum continuous electrical power output which a wind turbine is designed to achieve under normal operating and external conditions. Large commercial wind turbines are generally designed for a lifetime of 20 years and their rated power output takes into account that lifespan.
Wind turbines are commonly operated as part of a wind power plant comprising a plurality of wind turbines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,097 discloses operation of such a wind plant. The output of each turbine is determined and one or more turbines controlled so that the output power of one or more turbines is reduced if the total output exceeds the rated output of the plant. Such an arrangement is useful as the sum of the individual rated powers may exceed the rated output of the wind power plant, but at any one time not all turbines may be operating at full capacity; some may be shut down for maintenance and some may be experiencing less than ideal wind conditions.
While the approach taken in U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,097 deals with avoiding overproduction by a wind power plant, the total output of the plant may not reach the rated plant power if some turbines are shut down, for example for maintenance, or are not operating at their rated power, for example because the local wind conditions at those turbines do not allow rated power output to be achieved. It is economically desirable, therefore, to boost the output of one or more of the turbines to increase the total output of the power plant to its rated output. However, such boosting risks damaging the turbines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,821 discloses a wind turbine controller that has measured stress conditions as an input allowing it to control the output power as a function of measured stress. Thus, for example, power output may be reduced in very turbulent wind conditions in comparison to less turbulent conditions having the same average wind speed. US-A-2006/0273595 discloses intermittently operating a wind power plant at an increased rated power output based on an assessment of operating parameters with respect to component design ratings and intermittently increasing the output power of a wind turbine based on the assessment. The present invention aims to provide improved methods and apparatus for controlling wind turbines.